herofandomcom-20200223-history
Orthopox
Orthopox or Pox for short, is the deuteragonist of the Destroy All Humans! series, serving as Crypto's superior officer and sidekick. He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz who is best known for voicing Zim, Billy, and Alpha 5. History Little is known about Orthopox before he went on assignment to harvest the Furon DNA of Earth. As a respected fleet commander, he has conquered entire civilizations for the Furon Empire, and that he and Crypto have been working together for many years. Some of Pox's known military achievements include being the conqueror of Zarcon-5, hero of the battle of Tharsis Mons, winner of the Xanthrax-47 Mental Cruelty Award, 6 years running, and has enslaved hyperdimensional insectoids from the dunghills of Beedleblat back in his prime. At one point, he was romantically involved with a wealthy, female Furon called E. Coli who simply used him for her own gain and promptly dumped him after she got what she wanted. Orthopox-13 Years before the invasion, Orthopox presented his plan for obtaining Furon DNA to the War Council and sent Crypto-136 to Earth in order to investigate Earth. After losing contact with 136, the newly cloned Crypto-137 urges that they go to Earth and rescue their comrade in peril. In 1957, a Furon Mothership under the command of Orthopox reached the planet in search for Crypto-136. Orthopox remained in the Mothership, handing out assignments as Crypto infiltrated humanity. After Crypto-137 had discovered that 136 was killed and dissected, the duo continued to destroy all humans to avenge 136 and claim Earth in the name of the Furon Empire. Pox sent Crypto on more missions, including the disbanding of the Joint Chiefs to prevent them from joining with the Majestic, the assassination of General Armquist and President Huffman, and the defeat of Silhouette, leader of the American Majestic. Crypto and Pox claim Earth as a territory of the Furon Empire, though they only manage to gain control of one country. While Crypto took control while posing as the President, Orthopox continued experimentation and managed to use the acquired DNA to don Crypto with real genitalia. Holopox In 1969, Orthopox died when the KGB shot a nuclear missile at the Mothership, however he was able to download his mind into a Holopox unit, a Furon hologram projector that was formerly used for long-distance communication. Orthopox constantly complained about his status as a non-corporeal being. At this point, Pox begin to interact with humans, mostly as allies, and urged Crypto-138 to avoid becoming fond of them. Soon after they both defeated the KGB and their ancient enemies, the Blisk, Orthopox created the Big Willy hot dog fast food franchise, in which he feeds the grinded up flesh of dead humans in the form of hot dogs, as a way of getting rid of the bodies Crypto always leaves lying around (He always thought they just faded away when he went around the corner). He also creates the Big Willy robot, a mech disguised as the restaurant's mascot and led Crypto into a war to destroy his business rival, Colonel Kluckin. Along the way, Pox was fooled into joining Mr. Pork in exchange for gaining a new body. The results were disastrous, leading to Orthopox almost being erased in an all-out attack, resulting in Pork's death. After they stopped the Vietmahl operation and Kluckin was destroyed by Crypto, he decided he was done with fast food and gave Crypto the money from the franchise's profits. By 1979, the Furons moved on to run a casino in Las Paradiso. While the business was going well, they caught the attention of the Molinari Brothers and began a war. They were interrupted by Nexosporidium Warriors suddenly appeared and attacked them. Orthopox then ordered the city be destroyed, including their casino. Then, they set out to find the conspirators who sent the Nexos after them. The answers were then presented to them by a Furon known as "The Master", who told them that the conspirators came from Furon. Following the death of the Master, their search took a strange turn when they discovered synthetic Furon DNA. They wonder what was the purpose of sending them to Earth to harvest DNA when they could easily make synthetic DNA. They conclude that the Furon Emperor, Meningitis was behind everything. In a bout of rage, Crypto left Earth and took Orthopox with him to the Fourth Ring of Furon in order to make Emperor Meningitis pay for his long deception. Orthopox-14 After collaborating with a cloner on the Fourth Ring of Furon, Pox obtains a new body, although the cloner picked the wrong body mold and gave him a monkey's body. He still continued aiding Crypto in his quest to face the Emperor and helped him break into the palace. After Crypto dispatched the Emperor, the Master appeared before them, revealing that he tricked the duo into killing Meningitis and allowing him to claim the throne. However, the Master didn't take into account the fact that Crypto would allow Pox to smack the Master into a wall reducing him to paste. Following the death of the Emperor and the Master, Crypto had doubts about what to do upon discovering that his mission was a sham. Crypto hurling synthetic DNA on the floor led Pox to motivate him that there will always be a reason to destroy all humans as long as synthetic DNA makes Furons sick and puke when they consume it. Orthopox took his seat upon the empty throne, and bid his farewell to Crypto, who guaranteed that they would meet again ten years later. Orthopox was cheered by the masses who rushed into the palace. Category:Aliens Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:False Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Betrayed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Relief Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Outright